Harry Potter the cursed one
by Hpbull
Summary: On the day Harry an Hermione rescue Sirius Dumbledore realizes just how powerful Harry is. But not everything about power is good. Sometimes so much power comes with a high price.


Harry potter the cursed one

**Hi guys this is my first story ever, and English is not my first language, so I probably suck. You can tell me all about it on the reviews. Hopefully you like it. Please review so I know if you like it and I should continue it.**

Disclaimer: Not the owner of Harry Potter and in no way I profit from it.

Professor Dumbledore was an old man, and nobody knew it better than himself. Through out the years he had seen and experienced more than anyone could imagine. But nothing has ever been as surprising as the life of one Harry Potter.

That boy has gone through more than any person should. He has already gone through more than hell before he became 14 years old, and even more surprisingly he has done it while still keeping his innocence.

He was the very image of a savior, Dumbledore even could say he was immensely proud of him. He has achieved so much. He wished he could've done more for poor Sirius Black today, but alas he was not all powerful, he had to leave the task of saving Sirius on Harry and his friend Hermione Granger. Once again Harry saving the day.

But Dumbledore had his process of thoughts interrupted when one of his many trinkets started to vibrate, thus signaling someone was at his door. And while he has had a very long day Dumbledore never thought of himself as someone above offering the beautiful gift that was lemon drops to anybody, no matter the circumstances.

With that in mind Dumbledore let the person enter and said in his usual voice.

"You can come in."

As he said it the door opened slowly allowing through a familiar bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Ah, miss Granger welcome" and as always he had to offer some of his most precious posessions. "Care for a lemon drop?"

"No, thanks" she responded with a shy smile.

" Then to what do I owe this pleasure?" Responded Dumbledore, with his now signature twinkling eyes as soon as he realized he wouldn't be sharing his candy.

Then as Hermione gathered her thoughts she began speaking "Professor sorry to bother you but we need to talk about what happened today"

"Oh well, yes, I dare say you had a real stressing day with Mr. Potter, you both did a great thing by helping Sirius. So what's the problem Miss. Granger, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Professor, it's actually Harry who I want to talk about."

"Then speak freely child, I'm happy to help with whatever I can." Dumbledore said with a smile.

At this Hermione started talking. "Professor, it's just Harry he's different. I mean he's always been different than the others, but tonight it was different, he was on a whole different level."

Now Dumbledore's curiosity was piqued. "I'm afraid I don't understand Miss. Granger, what do you mean by different?"

At this Hermione stopped to think on what did she meant on Harry being different, but before she could think it more thoroughly she started speaking.

"He is not like everybody else, and I'm not talking about the whole Boy-Who-Lived stuff, he always around himself, as much as he wants to hide it and undervalues himself, we can all feel it. He has this determination and bravery, a true Gryffindor, sometimes it makes me wonder if I am brave enough to be in the same place as him. But tonight it was different, but I can't explain it, you had to be there to understand."

At this Dumbledore smiled and as he waved his wand he said. "Well, I believe that can be solved."

A cabinet besides Dumbledore opened and from inside came a really old bassin with all sort of hieroglyphic drawings on the outside. And inside it was covered by a liquid that inside had glowing white threads that looked like were swimming.

"Do you know what this is Miss. Granger?" Asked Dumbledore.

"No Headmaster, sorry." Responded Hermione, just as the Headmaster thought.

"This is a pensive, basically it saves your memories for you while letting you review them later, I'm sure you will love to find more about it yourself Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said and finished the last sentence with a wink.

"Would you mind giving me a memory of tonight?, don't worry you won't even feel it."

"Ok." Said Hermione nervously.

Then Dumbledore slowly got close to Hermione and with the point of his wand he touched Hermione's head. Pulling a small white thread, quickly dropping it into the pensive.

Then as Dumbledore started dipping his head onto the pensive he told Hermione "I'll be back shortly".

Dumbledore soon found himself on the forbidden forest besides a crouching Hermione and Harry Potter.

They were currently following their past selves. Dumbledore couldn't believe what these kids went through, they were 13 years old and already battling werewolves and in Harry's case dementors. The sole fact that Harry was able to cast an expecto patronum at first was astonishing but as expected he was overridden by them.

As all of this was unfolding Dumbledore kept wondering were was he during all these, how could he have let these kids face all this by themselves?

In this moment he promised himself he was now onward going to help with all his power when he could.

Dumbledore kept watching Harry, he was waiting for his dad to come and save everybody. But nobody came.

In that moment it was obvious something clicked in Harry. No one was going to come and save him, like always it was just him, and he decided that was all he was ever gonna need.

With this new resolution and determination Harry focused all his power in one spell and with a loud cry he said

"Expecto Patronum"

Harry pumped so much magic he started glowing and finally a blinding white light came from his wand. The blinding magic came in waves, and the whole Forrest was covered in white for a few moments.

When Dumbledore could finally see after the light all he saw was an empty lake, no dementors in sight, and besides Harry there was a huge corporeal patronus stag kneeling and before it dissapeared Dumbledore heard Harry say

"Bye dad"

All Dumbledore could master was a soft "Oh shit"

Harry was powerful, very powerful, and truly it wasn't a good thing.

Magic so potent was really a curse.

You see everything comes for a price.

And magic so powerful could only come with a steep price.


End file.
